Aimer la Roulette
by Guyluver14
Summary: He was known for being dangerous and using girls.He never cared about the girls he slept with one day and abandon the next. He only cared about two things; his gang and sex. She was a rich girl who thought she had the perfect boyfriend and then...they met
1. Chapter 1

**I will not update this story as much. I'll probably once every 2 weeks or once a week. It's darker than most of my stories. But review and tell me what you think**

**After tonight's episode i HATE IMOGEN!  
><strong>

**Eclare endgame!**

**Prologue**

Clare Edwards lay in the hard wooden floor staring aimlessly into the ceiling. Her blue eyes were red and filled with unshed tears. The red dress that she loved and adored was crinkled and dirty. It was covered in mud and dried blood. Her cheeks were stained with tears that have disappeared hours ago. Her knee where the knife had pierced into her was burning. Her creamy white skin seemed to be filled with permanent bruises. She couldn't move without feeling pain. But none of this mattered to her. She didn't care that her clothes were covered in blood that wasn't hers. She didn't care that she had a deep gash on her knee that was caused by a knife. Only one thing mattered to her.

She tossed her head to the side and glared at the gun. Without thinking her body crawled across the floor and towards the weapon. Pain shot through her wounded body but she responded by gritting her teeth and continue crawling. Her hand reached out and her fingers curled around the weapon. It felt cold and heavy but she didn't seem to notice. She pressed the gun to her chest and tears started to fall from her eyes.

The weapon in her hand killed the person she loved most. And it was her that shot the bullet into their chest.

Outside the door she heard footsteps and she knew she was running out of time. Her finger curled around the gun and she aimed it at her chest. The ring on her finger sparkled under the moonlight and she felt even more disgusted.

_So much for heaven._

The door was being pounded on and her eyes flickered to the front of the room. The doorknob was being pulled and twisted but the door was locked. More footsteps were heard and the people continued pounding on the door. The hinges were being ripped apart and she knew she ran out of time.

She could hear the voices begging her to open the door but they were faint. Tears were rolling down her cheek as she pressed the cold gun to her heart.

The door was ripped from the room and the people rushed in. They were running towards her and screaming for her to stop. But she could no longer see them. All she could see was her shooting the person she loved until they died. And that was all she could see.

"I love you Eli and I'm so sorry." She whispered.

And she pulled the trigger.

**Three Months Earlier**

Eli Goldsworthy sat in the front of Degrassi with his two friends by his side. Fitz was sprawled on the cement steps, his eyes were glued shut and he had his arms behind his head. K.C was hungrily staring at passing girls. His brown eyes were glued to the new girls as he desperately searched for his next conquest. The boys looked haunting and dangerous. They each wore a black leather jacket and black combat boots. A knife was hidden in each boys clothing, and if you looked closely at each knife you could see a washed out stain of blood.

"So Eli," Fitz began. He opened his eyes and lifted his weight on his elbows. "Excited for the school year?"

Eli snickered and he rolled his green eyes. "Super." His voice dripped with sarcasm and K.C scoffed.

"Of course we're excited. We _are_ nerds after all."

Fitz rose to his feet and stretched his joints. "Well this year we have a fresh batch of new victims."

K.C crinkled his eyebrows together. "You mean the freshmen?"

Fitz chuckled, "Nah, didn't you hear man?"

"Hear what?"

He rolled his eyes at K.C's stupidity. "Snobs are transferring into Degrassi."

"Since when?"

Eli rolled his eyes and shot to his feet, "Since a long time ago dumb ass." He sneered.

K.C immediately shut his mouth and flinched away from Eli. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The gothic boy responded by rolling his eyes and yanking on his bag. He threw his back-pack over his shoulder and stomped into the school with his two 'friends' trailing behind him like lost animals.

Eli Goldsworthy was a dangerous person. People who did not know Eli saw him a small boy who wore black and probably cut himself for fun, but overall they saw him as no threat. People who knew Eli saw him completely different. They knew Eli was someone to watch out for. He was dangerous and strong. He was willing to hurt someone without giving it a second thought.

Adam appeared out of the hallway and started to walk at his side. Eli nodded his head at him and he nodded his head back.

Soon Drew appeared with Bianca not far behind and they joined the group. They strutted down the hall. Students quickly moved away from their path and they pressed themselves against the lockers to get as far away from them as possible. Eli only smirked.

Owen soon started to trail behind them and he wrapped his arm around Bianca. "So Eli, I saw a couple of limos in the back. We should go introduce ourselves."

Eli chuckled darkly. "Yea let's go introduce ourselves to the snobs."

His gang quickly agreed and they made their way to the back of the school. Bianca put her manicured hands against the door and pushed it open. The boys rushed out and grinned at what they saw.

There in the parking lot were three black limos. The gothic boy grinned and sprinted towards the expensive cars. His friends sprinted forward and surrounded a limo. Eli walked towards the door and slammed his palm harshly. He pounded in the door and his gang snickered.

The door slammed open and out stepped a well dressed boy. He wore an expensive suit and his brown hair styled messily.

"Can we help you?" the boy sneered.

Eli snickered. "What's your name _pretty boy_?" He spat back

"Declan Coyne."

The gang snickered. "My name is Eli. And my friends and I just wanted to welcome you to the school."

Declan raised an eyebrow at him. "Well thank you."

Eli smiled politely but inside he was laughing. _What a dumbass_ he thought

"Can we meet your friends?"

Declan nodded. He stepped back inside and soon reappeared again. A girl with long curly hair stood next to him. "This is my sister Fiona. "The girl curtsied and Eli couldn't help but chuckle.

Who the hell curtsied?

"Can you go tell our friends to come out and meet Eli?" Declan asked Fiona

The girl smiled and skipped off.

Soon kids started to come out of the other two limos and walked over to Eli.

"This is Jake, Alli, and Clare." Declan pointed.

Eli nodded not really paying attention to the kids. His eyes were glued onto the spot where Owen and Fitz disappeared.

_Plan is in action_, Eli thought

"Well we just wanted to say hi. My name is Eli and I pretty much run this school."

Jake scoffed. "Smug little guy aren't you?"

Eli's head snapped towards him. "I have a reason to be smug asshole."

Jake raised an eyebrow,"And what is that goth boy?"

Eli shrugged.

Soon Owen and Fitz reappeared and Eli smirked.

"Why don't you guys go look behind your limo?"

Fiona's eyes scrunched together. "Why?"

"Just do it princess." Bianca sneered.

The snobs looked at each other before they silently walked to the back of their limo. They gasped at what they saw. In the back of their limo, painted in big letters was, _Burn In Hell Snobs_.

Eli scoffed. "Good work guys."

Jake glared at Eli. "Listen here you little punk-"

Eli pushed Jake into the limo and he saw Jake wince in pain. "I'm the leader of my gang _Aimer la Roulette_. You don't mess with us. You don't talk to us. You will listen to us. And you will respect us." Eli took out his knife and the kids gasped. He pressed to cold steel against Jake's neck and smirked when he realized the boy was shaking. "Or you will regret it. We've done it before." He got closer to the boy and sneered. "Brûler dans le snob d'enfer (burn in hell snob)"

The gang laughed and Eli only smirked. They walked away feeling satisfied. Eli never noticed the blue eyed girl staring after him. He never noticed the girl running over to Jake and hugging him to her chest. He never noticed the girl who was a 'snob' like the rest of them glaring after Eli. But that would change very soon.

**So? Is it good? Tell me in a review. I will update in a week or two. Sorry but I still have 3 other stories ****J**

**And Aimer la Roulette is French for Love Roulette. There will be French in this story but of course I will translate for you guys.**

**Review.**


	2. Mine is bigger

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

**So this chapter starts the day before Clare's first day of school. And later when it's Eli POV it goes back to the present, after the accident. Hope you guys enjoy J**

**Oh and who said it would have a sad ending ;)**

**But I never said it would be happy either ;)**

**So you have to stay and read to find out :D**

**Clare POV: The day before**

I strutted down the hallway, towards my parent's master bedroom. The chandeliers dangling from the glass ceiling lighted my pathway with each step I took. Two big wooden doors appeared from the long hallway and I took a final sigh as I knocked on the door.

Echoes surrounded me and I cringed at the emptiness of the house. Shuffling was heard from behind the door before it opened and out appeared a tall slender woman. Her black hair was pinned elegantly on top of her head; her long thin body was covered with clothes more expensive than the average pay check. The woman's freshly manicured nails were planted at her thin waist with a scowl on her red lips. "I'm busy." Her cold voice uttered.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." She raised a perfectly styled eyebrow at me and I quickly added, "It's kind of important."

She sighed in surrender and opened the door wider, giving me entry into her room. The aroma of flowers filled the air and I almost chocked at the intensity of the smell. The large room was furnished expensively and styled by a professional. A tall thin man was sitting at the desk in the far corner typing vigorously on his computer. Venom filled my body. He didn't even look up when I walked in. He didn't even care that he hasn't seen me in two weeks. If only he paid half as much attention to me as he did to that computer. Then maybe I would actually know my father.

The noise of nails being tapped on the dresser shook me from my thoughts. I turned around and saw my mother looking annoyed with her eyes glued to my face. "What's the emergency?"

"I got a letter from Degrassi." I held up the thin white envelope in my hands.

Her response shocked me. She raised her eyebrow and glared at me. "Your point is?"

"Umm…I don't go to Degrassi." Suddenly I wanted to smack myself when I noticed my mother's response to my answer. The answer was obvious. Why would I get a letter from Degrassi if I wasn't enrolled there?

"Didn't I tell you honey?" She asked me. I shook my head. But she didn't seem to care, for she was staring at her nails and looking completely bored. "You're going to Degrassi now."

The white envelope fell from my hand landed on the floor. "What?"

"Don't act so surprise Clare. I mean, you had to expect it. I _am_ sponsoring that school."

"And because of that I have to go there?"

She sighed exaggeratedly. "Well yes. I am telling my sponsors that with the right teachers and staff any school can rise from the ruins and become a safe learning environment. It would be very hypocritical of me if I claim that, yet don't allow my own daughter to enroll there. I'll get no support with that attitude." She walked around me and started to look through papers, as if our conversation was over.

"But didn't you even think about telling me?"

She sighed frustrated. "I didn't think it was necessary." My mouth popped open. "It's not like you have a choice." She muttered under breath.

"But my friends…?" I protested.

She tossed the bills onto the bed and rubbed her temples in irritation. "The Coynes, Bhandaries, and the Martins are also sponsoring this school. So we have all agreed to let all of our kids enroll at Degrassi."

"So Declan, Fiona, Alli, Sav, and Jake are also going there?"

"Didn't I just say that?" She snapped.

I bit my tongue and nodded. No use in arguing with her. She didn't care; and me telling her that wouldn't change her mind. I turned on my heels and walked out of the room. "It was nice talking to you mom and dad." I sneered to myself as I walked down the pathway and disappeared from my parent's minds once again.

**Next Day Eli POV**

Her tiny hands slammed me into the wall. I smirked down at her. Marisol was grinning up at me evilly. She went down and began unbottning my jeans. Her small hand grabbed my shaft and she began to pump her fist up and down. My hand reached down and began groping her clothed breast.

"I love you." She whispered hotly.

I stopped. "I don't."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now continue sucking me off."

"...Okay."

I smiled as she started again.

_She is so stupid..._

**Clare POV**

I walked into the school with my friends by my side. The school felt hallow and cold. Students stared at us with cold expressions on their faces. I hugged my books closer to my chest as panic settled in. The kids here were dangerous. Not even an hour here and I already witnessed the worst of Degrassi. My eyes looked towards Jake and I couldn't help but cringe. His bruise on his neck was extremely noticeable in contrast to his white creamy skin.

I slowly released my hold on the books and grabbed Jake's bicep. Jake looked down at me and smiled sadly. His fingers curled around mine and we held hands as we walked towards our classroom. Declan led us with a stiff position. His eyes were alert as he glared at each kid; as if any one of them was about to attack us. Alli pulled to a stop and turned towards Jake and me.

"Here's our class." Her normally loud voice was soft and scarred.

My head nodded in understanding but my grip on Jake tightened. Jake looked down at me and smiled sadly. "I'll see you after class babe." His soft lips kissed my forehead and I slowly let him go.

"Bye." My voice was croaky as I walked inside the classroom.

The room was smaller than the class rooms at my last school. The broken desks were covered with writing and markings and the ceilings were showered in spitballs. I sat down in the back of the classroom and Alli sat down next to me. My body felt dirty in the seat and I cringed when my hand touched a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of the desk. I quickly rubbed my hand on the hem of my pants and place both of my hands on my lap.

Students started to file in and take their seats. Some would stare at Alli and me while others glared at us. I averted my eyes from them and stared straight forward. The teacher's desk was vacant and I started to chew nervously on my bottom lip; a habit I got since I was little.

The room grew silent when the bell rang. Students continued to walk through the door yet no teacher was present. I turned to Alli and stared at her quizzically, silently asking her where the teacher was. She shrugged at me. A bald man in his late forties walked in. His face was covered in a sheet of sweat and he looked nervous.

"Sorry I'm late class. My name is Mr. Tate. Not Mr. T or any other name. Most of you know me considering you are repeating this class since you failed last year. In fact," His beady eyes scanned the room and landed on my face before he went on to Alli. "There are only two people I don't know. Ladies," He gestured for us and the class all turned around with expected looks. "Tell us your names if you will."

My cheeks turned red and my hands twitched on my lap. "Clare." I squeaked out.

The class snickered and laughed. "Snob!" A voice yelled from somewhere across the room. I slouched down in my seat to hide.

The teacher ignored the rude remark and asked Alli to say her name. She quickly responded and hid her face in her textbook. I sighed as the teacher started to drown on about something no one seemed to care.

A door being opened disturbed the class from sleeping and I snapped my eyes to the skinny boy walking inside the room. His black pants were baggy and he wore a loose white t-shirt. His brown hair was being held down by a green beanie. He didn't seem strong or intimidating but he was with that Eli kid earlier. And by the looks of it, I was sure he was a part of his gang. Then a dark shadow stood outside the door. He stood there, hidden by the darkness. He then took a step forward, into the light and I gasped. It was that Eli gang member.

He was tall; at least "5.9". His pitch black hair was messy; messy in a sexy way. It was straight. A lock of hair was in danger of covering his eyes. His muscular body was tan. His white shirt outlined his muscles perfectly. His green eyes put my blue eyes to shame.

He stood there, his eyes scanning the room. His gaze landed on mind longer than the rest. Yet they were only there for three seconds top. Then he walked to the table with his hands in his pockets and took his place next to the boy in the beanie. The boy in the beanie who once looked so innocent now looked fearful and powerful. It was as if the very presence of Eli made him threatening and dangerous.

"Excuse me." Mr. Tate began "but do you two have a pass?" he asked sternly yet he was shaking ever so slightly.

Eli smiled. "Do we ever?" he said coldly I gasped at his rudeness to the teacher. He heard me and turned around to glare at me. He raised his eyebrow at me and snickered. I quickly turned around but my face already turned pale. I could feel the blood being drained away.

The teacher groaned. "I'm tired of this" he muttered. "We are not going to do this the same as last year. I'm going to go get the principle and you'll be sorry.' he spat between clenched teeth and he stormed out the room.

They laughed. They laughed at his anger; at his threat. I turned my head ever so slightly so I would be able to peek at them through the corner of my eye. I didn't expect them to notice.

Eli turned his head towards me and smirked. "Hey there cutie." He winked at me.

I turned around and glanced behind my back to see if it was me he was referring to, but the seats behind me were empty. "Me?" I pointed to myself stupidly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes you." He strutted over to my table and sat down on top of my desk. I filched away from him. "What's your name?"

"Clare." I managed to say.

He smirked at me and put his finger underneath my chin. He raised my head so my eyes stared at his. "Nice to meet you Clare. I'm Eli."

I nodded my head and managed to steal a glance at Alli who was staring at us with wide eyes and a scared face. Eli's face leaned in closer to mine and I moved away. His cold breath mingled with my own and I shivered. The smell of him was intoxicating. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Umm..." I stuttered and looked around for help but every pair of eyes was facing away from me. Almost deliberately, like it was a rule not to look at Eli unless allowed to.

The dangerous boy raised an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

"I'm going home."

Eli held back a laugh at my lame response. "Why don't you and I go somewhere else," I felt his cold fingers brush against my cheek and the shiver that went down my back was very noticeable to Eli. He grinned in satisfaction and continued to rub my cheek soothingly. "Like the back of my hearse?"

The skin beneath his fingers turned red. "Why would we go there?" I asked him, but I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"Les heures de baiser chaud" (_Hours of hot fucking_)

I slapped his hand away. "Excuse me?"

Eli seemed shocked at my response. "You know French?"

"Considérer très bien j'ai eu trois ans de pratique." (_Very well considering I had three years of practice_.)

A smirk went across his lips. "Sexy et intelligent" (_sexy and intelligent_)

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Je suis snob." (_I'm a snob_)

"Are you now?" He asked my back in English. His tone was cold.

I nodded my head at him with my chin held high. "In fact I'm dating that 'snob' you threatened to kill."

"Sucks for you." He paused and leaned his face in closer. His breath mingled with my own for a minute as he whispered, "Son dick doit être petit" (_His dick must be small_). "Unlike mine." He winked at me and I felt myself gag.

My face grew hotter as Eli continued to eye me hungrily. "No it's not."

"So you two…wow you're a snob and a slut."

"No! I just highly doubt it is small because…his feet are not small."

He threw his head back and laughed. "That's myth naïve little snob."

I felt my face grow hotter. "Shut up." I mumbled.

The bell suddenly rang and I jumped from my seat and ran outside.

**Eli POV**

"That was quite an interesting conversation you had with that new snob." Adam commented.

I smirked. "I would love to taint that squeaky clean little snob."

My friend raised an eyebrow. "How would you do that?"

I stopped walking and turned around to face my friend. A group of people all wearing leather jackets surrounded us "Let's introduce her into our life, shall we?"

**Review?**


End file.
